A mi manera, te quiero
by OlivierCash
Summary: Alexander (2p!America) debe encontrar a alguien y hará todo lo que sea necesario para cumplir su objetivo. 2P!America/2p!Rusia


**Bueno, en este fanfic utilizo las versiones 2p! De America y Rusia, de esto no hay nada oficial, por lo que esta es la manera en la que yo más o menos me los imagino. Los nombres en su día busqué como era que los llamaban y me salieron como Alexander y Nikolai, aunque he visto otros nombres para ellos, he decidido dejar estos ya por costumbre. Aun con todo, espero que os guste.**

 **Antes de nada,Hetalia no me pertenece,sus autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

El paisaje era en verdad desolador, el cielo se veía rojizo, como en un eterno anochecer cubierto de sangre. Y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, lo único que se divisaban eran edificios de todos los tamaños y colores en ruinas. No es que estuvieran totalmente derruidos, esos solo eran unos cuantos, sin embargo, quedaban varios que todavía se mantenían en pie, pero visiblemente abandonados. Aunque algunos parecía que si entrabas el suelo se hundiría al instante y otros se conservaban en mejor estado. Lo que no cabía duda, era en lo desolador del paisaje.

Mas al contrario de lo que parecía, esa ciudad no estaba abandonada, vivía gente en ella, gente un tanto, peculiar y violenta.

En una de las tranquilas calles, un joven de pelo rojizo, un tanto moreno y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Estaba aplastando un coche con su bate repleto de clavos, se veía enfadado, estaba mas que enfadado, estaba furioso.

Aplastaba con su bate a todo lo que se encontraba, ya fuera un objeto o un humano, total, en ese lugar todas las personas revivían al rato como si no los hubieran matado de una manera cruel y dolorosa.

Alexarder o como le solían llamar, Alex disfrutaba propinando violencia a personas ajenas, especialmente disfrutaba descargar toda su ira contra una persona en concreto.

Miró hacía uno de los edificios, era uno más, no destacaba para nada con el resto ni tenía nada que lo hiciera diferente. Pero ese era al lugar al que tenía que ir y al que entraría pasara lo que pasara. Si ese edificio hubiera tenido puerta, la abría roto de una patada, pero eso no hizo ninguna falta.

Entró al lugar y al hacerlo, la gente que había dentro lo notó a la perfección. Alex tenía un aura que tendía a alterar la paz de cualquier lugar, era alguien demasiado violento y con muchas ansias de sangre como para ser ignorarlo.

—¿Dónde esta?— preguntó.

Los que estaban ahí dentro se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien que responderle y Alex al ver esto, no se vino con minucias. Dejó su bate apoyado sobre el suelo y comenzó a andar hacía los que estaban ahí arrastrando su bate, cada vez andando más rápido.

Intentaron defenderse o contraatacarle, pero aunque le superaban en número, Alex era alguien demasiado gente como para que unos hombres cualquiera pudiera si quiera rozarle. Por ello, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el cuarto, no solo el suelo, sino también las paredes y por supuesto el propio Alex, estaban cubiertos de sangre. Esos hombres acabaron siendo un grupo de masa sangrienta informe. En verdad, Alex estaba muy enfadado ese día como para venirse con mierdas.

Subió por las escaleras buscándolo, abriendo todas las puertas de los pisos que se encontró a su paso. Algunas las abría a patadas y otras con el bate. Mató a todas y cada una de las personas que se cruzó, pero no lograba encontrar a la persona que buscaba. Por ello su ira iba en aumento, para desgracia de todo el que se cruzaba.

Sin embargo, tenía que estar en ese lugar, el único al que esa persona consideraba como su amigo le había dicho que estaba ahí. Con eso le bastaba para estar seguro de que en algún lugar de ese edificio se encontraba él. Y tenía intención de encontrarlo, aunque tuviera que buscarlo piso a piso lo encontraría, porque no podía dejarlo marchar.

Y como lo tenía pensado, se recorrió cada uno de los pisos de ese edificio, con sus violentas consecuencias para los que estaban en ellos. Cuando por fin llegó a la azotea, tras haber dejado una montaña de cadáveres a su paso. Cuando llegó al único lugar en el que le faltaba por llegar, por fin lo encontró.

Ahí estaba Nikolai o como él solía llamarlo, Niko. Se encontraba de pie en la azotea, dándole la espalda. Mirando hacía la ciudad apoyado en el bordillo de la azotea, estaba tan tranquilo. Sus rojizos pelos se movían por la suave brisa que soplaba, junto a la bufanda y al largo abrigo que siempre vestía. Ahí estaba, como si nada hubiera pasado, demasiado tranquilo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste maldito cabrón?—preguntó Alex con odio, autentico odio.

Se quedó de pie, con su bate ensangrentado sobre el suelo. Bajo él comenzó a formarse un pequeño charco de sangre.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese idiota, odiaba su manera de ser, odiaba como le miraba por encima del hombro, odiaba que siempre se enfrentara a él, odiaba como le hablaba, odiaba su sarcasmo y sobre todo, lo odiaba por haberse marchado.

Niko no se dio la vuelta del todo, solo giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo y Alex sintió que de nuevo, le miraba por encima del hombro, como si fuera superior a él.

—Porque necesitaba que tú me buscaras—contestó Niko con su voz neutral y carente de sentimientos.

Y es que ese hombre era como un tempano de hielo, jamás sonreía y las pocas veces que lo hacía, era una sonrisa sarcástica. En esa ocasión no fue diferente, su voz carecía de sentimientos.

—¿Qué mierdas es esa cabrón?—preguntó Alex de nuevo, sin comprender porque ese idiota quería que él lo buscara.

El de la bufanda se dio la vuelta y se quedó apoyado sobre el bordillo de la azotea. Alex tenía unas ganas tremendas de lanzarlo por ahí, pero decidió que tendrían que hacer lo que él tanto odiaba hacer. Hablarlo de una manera medianamente civilizada.

—Digamos que necesitaba una pequeñísima muestra de algo de cariño en nuestra extraña relación—aclaró Niko.

El del bate le miró con cara de pocos amigos, todo lo que salia de su boca lo enfurecía y le causaban ganas de tirarlo por la azotea. Dio un paso hacía adelante. Tras él había dejado un camino de huellas ensangrentadas.

—¡No hables de nuestra relación como si fuera todo mierda ñoña y amorosa!

Niko suspiró, con Alex era más fácil actuar que hablar, pero habían llegado a un punto en el que lo único que podían hacer, era hablar.

—Por supuesto que no lo es, pero de vez en cuando estaba bien ver que lo que hay entre nosotros no solo es sexo—Alex iba a decirle que básicamente su relación se basaba en eso, pero Niko le vio las intenciones y habló antes de que el pudiera decirlo—Si nuestra relación fuera sexo, no me habrías buscado durante un mes ni le habrías pedido favores muy caros a ciertas personas.

Alex quiso gritarle de todo, porque estaba enterado de sus movimientos y eso le jodió. Pero había algo que no podía negar y era que se había esforzado en encontrarlo.

—Mi churro necesita atención y no me apetece azuzarmelo yo solo—se excusó, intentando mantener su fachada.

—No me vengas con escusas baratas—le pidió Niko sin inmutarse—No quiero una relación romántica contigo, pero quiero algo más que sexo, es muy simple y hasta tú deberías comprenderlo.

No, no era tan sencillo, no era sencillo para Alex, ese hombre violento que mataban sin inmutarse a quien se le cruzaba en medio, que se había enamorado del mayor gilipollas que había conocido. Pero todavía era más difícil perderlo, porque había llegado a un punto, que era indispensable para él.

—¡Eres un cabrón manipulador!—exclamó ofendido, no podía creer que Niko le había llevado a esa encrucijada—Hasta ahora hemos estado como hemos estado y estábamos bien.

—Si, pero hace tiempo que me dije que si tenía una relación como la que tengo contigo, no perdería el tiempo en simple sexo, maravilloso a decir verdad, pero mi tiempo es limitado y no quiero malgastarlo—Niko era frio y en esa frase dicha frialdad brilló en todo su esplendor.

Al contrario que él. Alex era puro fuego en combustión continua y se lanzó contra él, quería aplastarle la cabeza con el bate o tirarlo por la azotea. Pero Niko ni se inmutó, no sacó su pistola ni nada, se quedó quieto, abrazandolo.

Alex no supo cuando soltó el bate, ni como lo hizo para acabar abrazando a Niko, lo abrazó tan fuerte que parecía que quería impedir que se volviera a ir. Niko por su parte se le quedó mirando, algo extrañado, fue a decir algo. Pero en esa ocasión Alex le calló con un beso, un beso apasionado, un beso que hacía más de un mes que le quería dar. Podría haberle dicho tantas cosas, en su mayoría insultos, pero cuando el beso finalizó, de los labios de Alex solo salieron dos palabras.

—Te quiero.

Esas dos palabras fueron lo más sincero que Alex había dicho en muchísimo tiempo y Niko lo sabía, por ello se le quedó mirando y de repente. Sus labios comenzaron a curvarse, poco a poco, para formar una sonrisa, una tierna sonrisa de alegría. Así que para ambos, fue suficiente.


End file.
